


Kate's Charming KFAM Cuddlefest

by nobu_akuma



Series: KFAM Cuddlefests [1]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Qpr Sammy/Emily, Romantic Emily/Ben, Romantic Sammy/Ben, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: Sammy, Emily and Ben enjoy some time together and some cuddles.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Emily Potter & Sammy Stevens, Ben Arnold/Emily Potter/Sammy Stevens, Emily Potter & Sammy Stevens
Series: KFAM Cuddlefests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Kate's Charming KFAM Cuddlefest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penguonice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguonice/gifts).



> This was part of an art trade done months ago when my lovely friend was just getting into KFAM :)

"I'm starting the show, Sammy!" Emily called from the couch.

"Just let me put the mugs together!" Sammy groused.

"It's just the intro theme, it's fine." Emily replied. 

"I'll be right there." Sammy huffed, gathering everything and heading toward the couch.

Emily held out her hands expectantly. Sammy passed her her mug, kissed her forehead and settled in next to her. She resettled the blanket over them both, leaning into him.

"Ben's gonna be late." Sammy hummed.

"Well he wouldn't have had to go to the store if  _ someone _ had bought pads when they were out this morning." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Em, please, I told you, I got distracted by pretzels." Sammy pouted.

"It's your fault this cuddle is only two people deep, sweetheart." Emily shrugged.

Sammy wrapped her up in his arms, one hand going over her face, "Shhhhh, this is fine."

"Sammy!" She laughed, swatting at his hand.

He chuckled but pulled his hand from her face. She whacked his chest lightly before resettling against him. They turned their attention to their show contentedly. They made soft comments back and forth as the episode progressed.

They made it through the first episode and their mugs before the door opened. Ben entered with a grin, "Hey, babes."

"Hi Benny." They chorused from the couch.

"Sammy." Ben glared as he locked their apartment door.

"You call me 'babe', I call you 'Benny', we've discussed this." Sammy shrugged.

"Honestly, Benny, you've been together so long, it is a  _ little _ silly that you don't let him call you it when I've called you it since like day one." Emily pointed out.

"Thank you, Emily." Sammy nodded.

"Okay, okay, I  _ guess _ Sammy can call me 'Benny' if I can call  _ him _ 'babe'." Ben rolled his eyes fondly.

"I can live with that." Sammy smirked, "Now, do you wanna seal that deal with a kiss,  _ Benny _ ?"

"I'd love to,  _ babe _ ." Ben chuckled and leaned over the top of the couch to kiss his boyfriend softly.

"I would like a kiss too before you put stuff away." Emily requested sweetly.

"Of course, Em." Ben chuckled, happily doing so.

"Then come cuddle. We're watching Great British Bakeoff." Sammy smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Ben whooped, dashing towards the bathroom. In a less than a minute, he was dashing back and then  _ leaping _ onto the couch and his partners.

" _ Ben! _ " Sammy grunted.

"Ouch! Ben Arnold!" Emily yelped.

"You love me." Ben smirked.

"That might be true, but next time you pull something like that, you're sleeping in the station." Sammy glowered.

"On Chet's couch." Emily added.

Ben gasped and hugged them both, "Noooooo, I'll be goooood."

"Better be." Emily huffed.

"Now sit up and cuddle us like an adult, Arnold." Sammy rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir." Ben mock saluted. He shifted and wriggled and wormed chaotically around til he managed to squeeze between his partners, arms around them both. He grinned as they cuddled close, "I love you both."

"I love you both too." Emily hummed happily.

"I love you two too." Sammy chuckled.

And with that, they settled back into their show, content and in love and together.


End file.
